Sky and Abyss
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: Naruto is summoned to the realm of Fiore by a mysterious group what will he do and how will things go who knows. Pretimeskip Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.

Any extended Japanese Naruto speaks will be written in Italics to show that do to it being a little redundant in my opinion to write something in a language most of the people that read this probably don't speak forcing me to translate it in the same line and also simply put I can't find a good translator for anything more than one word at a time that doesn't only translate it to Kanji or Katakana. The exception will be short things like honorifics or the occasional Kuso or Teme as bilingual people do that occasionally when stressed or angry.

* * *

A man in his forties with greying brown hair slicked back and dark blue eyes with leathery tanned skin wearing a large black clock over a grey vest and pants with a long sleeved black shirt underneath was walking through the woods. He had heard a noise from his home and had come to find out what caused it. He mumbled annoyed to himself as he strode quickly through the underbrush eyebrows furled. He eventually tripped over something in the bush.

"What the hell!" He screamed in frustration.

He looked at what had brought him down. It was a boy with spiky blond hair and six lines, like animal whiskers, on his cheeks in a tattered orange jacket and pants with a black shirt underneath. The boy was unconscious rolling and twitching. The man reached out and touched the boy's face.

"He's burning the fuck up." The man said quietly and picked the boy up. "Better fucking fix him."

He rushed back the way he came careful not to drop the boy. He walked all the way back to a shack of odd proportions. It was two stories tall on the left side from the front door and the right was four stories with no three story area between them and a large tower connected to the back the house itself overlooking the left side painted camouflage with the tower seeming to meld into the sky. He marched in through the front door and set the boy down in a chair as he walked into a large examination room brushing a bunch of clutter off a table. He quickly cleaned his hands and adjusted the table.

After making sure everything was clear he walked back out and grabbed the boy setting carefully on the tables and his right hand glowed faintly purple as he slid the tips of his fingers across the boy's torso causing his jacket and shirt cut open. His left glowed a light blue and moved his hand over the boy's torso neck and face.

"The fuck?" He asked. He scratched his head. The boy had the flow of Eternano but no container and some secondary circulatory system that seemed to be moving some other form of energy and magic at once. The heat seemed to be because the Eternano was overloading the secondary circulatory system. He needed something to hold the magical power that was blocking up his extra energy. "Where the fuck could I get some shit that could handle it?"

He stood staring down at the kid thinking hard. It slowly occurred to him that he could probably use Lacrima to pull it off but where would he get one that could store magic quickly. The only chance was to go to town and get it but would the kid last that long. Thinking out loud he muttered. "There's that but it might be kinder just to let him die."

The kid twitched and groaned as his eyes opened.

"He's coming to in to in this condition?" He asked. "Heh maybe he'll last after all."

"_Where am I?"_ asked the boy before having a spasm of pain.

"What did you say?" Asked the man not getting.

"_What did you say?" _Asked the boy.

"Shit can't understand him!" Said the man.

He glared down at the kid and stood up marching out of the room. The kid stared after him leaving as he marched out and the sound of someone opening a safe. The man returned with a glowing green blue stone. The man then pointed at the boy and ran his thumb under his throat and making choking sounds. The boy seemed to get the meaning as he panicked. The man then pointed at the stone and then at the boy's chest then ran his thumb under his throat again while shaking his head. The boy looked curiously before having another spasm. The man ran a hand held in a rough shape of a knife and then pointed at the stone and pointed at his chest. Then he pointed at the boy then the stone and looked curiously at the boy who nodded vigorously. The man then held up a single finger and did his best to imitate a painful spasm. He then pointed at the stone again and stared at the boy who gulped and nodded once more.

The man smiled and placed his right hand on the boys head and a soft green light emanated from his hand and the boy fell over onto the bed as the man's hand glowed purple again. He ran his fingers over the boy's chest again and this time the child's flesh parting and being held open by the same purple energy, which seemed to prevent the blood from flowing out, revealing the pathways of energy with blue and red energy being blockaded by small yellow spheres of energy that seemed to be fighting for space with it. The man carefully as possible working with a practiced surgeon's hand and placed the stone in the middle of a particularly dense cluster of the secondary circulatory system. His hand glowed a faint yellow and as the veins around the pathways and stone matched the glow as several of the vein like structures fused into the stone. The flow started as the energy flowed into the stone going in with all three but only the red and blue flowing back out.

The man pulled his hands out and the purple energy faded as the incision closed and the man ran his yellow hand ran over and sealed the wound. He quickly bandaged up the child. He carried the kid up a staircase and placed gently in a bed. He then left to another room grabbed a pack and stuffed it with supplies and a wallet and left.

One week later.

The boy lying in a bed twitched as his eyes slowly opened. They snapped shut quickly in the light and he rolled out of the bed. _"Ow!"_

He stood up rubbing his fore head and looked around. _"Where am I?" _

He looked down to see his shirt and jacket both cut open. _"That's right some old guy stuck some glowy rock thing in me. I think."_

The boy started walking slowly around the room. It was small with a single bed in one corner and a chair in the other with a small book shelf next to it. He picked up one of the books and opened it flipping through the pages. _"What kind of crazy moon speak is this?" _

He shut the book and tossed it aside going through another, and another, and another. He couldn't read any of them. He ran out of the room and began searching the oddly shaped house. He searched high and low running around the house twice. He eventually wound up at the entrance panting heavily.

A banging sound caught his attention and he shot up looking around. The sound had come from down the hall. He ran in that direction and soon found a room that looked similar to a hospital lobby with the old man who helped him holding a large pack. The boy looked at the pack and stared at the older man as he dug around inside the bag. He pulled a small booklet out and slammed his hand down on the kids head and stunned him on the spot. A bright orange light flared up and lasted a few seconds before dying down.

The boy fell backwards and shouted. "What was that for?!"

The man grinned. "Much better."

The boy blinked. "Wait how come I can understand you?"

The man held up the book and said. "Translator magic."

"Magic?" the blond asked.

"Well I could tell you but in this case I think showing you would be more effective." The man replied as the tips of his fingers glowed faintly purple and he ran it over his torso and the purple light pried his flesh open showing his insides.

The boy flinched and turned green.

"Look kid. Notice something missing?" The man asked.

The boy looked, despite being thoroughly grossed out. It took him a second to realize it but, this man didn't have the energy circulatory system he had. Then he saw some bizarre organ that he didn't recognize.

The man shut his gapping chest.

"Why don't you have a chakra network?!" The boy asked shock clear on his face.

"Chakra network?" Asked the doctor. "Is that what that's called?"

The boy nodded limply.

"Boy I've got some news that might worry you." The doctor said. "I've operated on almost 1,000 patients and you're the first to have this "chakra network."

"What that's ridiculous everyone has one!" The boy shouted.

"Not around here we don't." The doctor said. "In fact you were also missing something that everyone I have operated on did have."

"What?" Asked the boy slowly coming to terms.

"An eternano container." Said the doctor.

"What's that?" Asked the blond.

"It's an organ that extracts an energy form known as eternano from the environment." The man said. "Everyone in the world who can absorb eternano has one yet you didn't and were absorbing it into that other system. It and that other form were fighting and almost caused that chakra network of yours to burn itself out due to the two energy forms clashing."

"So what did you do?" Asked the boy.

"That stone I inserted into your is a crystal called a lacrima that's currently filtering the eternano out of that system." The doctor explained. "Without it you would burn out quickly."

"What's the eter… eter… eterwhatits do anyway?" Asked the boy.

"Etern_nano_." The doctor said. "It's used to preform magic."

"Like chakra?" He asked.

"I don't know what this chakra stuff is." Said the doctor.

"It lets you do stuff like this." The kid said forming a cross seal and a blue light flared around him and a cloud of smoke burst around him. As it cleared five of the blond stood in front the man.

"I see it's another form of magic." The man said the man rubbing his chin. "Boy to avoid overflowing the Lacrima you're going to have to regularly use the magic stored in it."

The boy looked up at him nodding.

"However I have a feeling that you'll need a teacher. So how about a deal, you'll be my assistant and in return I'll teach you magic and maybe even cut down your bill for what you owe me." The man replied holding out his hand.

The boy looked at the outstretched hand blankly for a minute before smiling and shaking the hand vigorously. "You got it old man."

"Oi I'm not fucking old ya little shit, I'm Doctor James Castle." The man said.

The boy shook a little at the sudden jarring change in personality.

"Well brat what's your name?" Asked the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The boy said.

"Nice to meet ya Naruto." The man said. "Now care to tell me where you came from."

Naruto sat down and looked thoughtful.

Flash back.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of the grave of the boy he met not long ago. The same boy that had given him his new philosophy.

"Goodbye and thank you." He said in a rare subdued tone. He started walking to catch up to the rest of his team when a sudden wave of pain hit him. Naruto felt like being stabbed by a dozen dull knives at once with an electrical current running through them.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asked a man in a black body suit with a built in mask that covered everything blow eye level with a metal head band pulled low covering his left eye and gravity defying white hair.

The other two on the team looked at him as well, one a boy with black hair and eyes in blue shirt with a fan on it, looked at him wondering if the wounds he should have from their fight earlier were acting up. The last member of the team was a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing some outfit that resembled a Chinese dress without the obvious opening crease in the front and black shorts, just thought he wanted attention for a moment.

Naruto fell to the ground and screamed in pain as blood trickled out of his mouth. "IT *cough* FEELS LIKE I'M *cough* BEING TURNED INSIDE OUT!"

Naruto started rolling around crying out in agony as a strange black aura enveloped his body. Kakashi rushed over to save his student but when he tried to touch Naruto his hand passed right through the boy as though he weren't even there. Sasuke was quick to follow while Sakura stood back and tried to figure out what was going on. It couldn't be a ninjutsu, no technique like this existed and it couldn't be genjutsu either since Kakashi would have caught it even if she and Sasuke hadn't, what was it. The entire team was panicking now as a strange circle formed beneath Naruto and mysterious runes started to form slowly, filling out the circle. The only thing they could tell for sure was that whatever it was that was what was pulling on Naruto. The black aura surrounding Naruto thickened as Naruto himself slowly became translucent.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Sakura asked in a panic.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Kakashi yelled back to her.

They all watched helplessly as Naruto faded screaming into the void. Sasuke stared blankly at the spot Naruto had been, Kakashi began systematically going through everything he knew trying to figure out what had happened and how to undo it, Sakura like Sasuke stared at the spot where Naruto had been crying feeling convinced she had just seen a teammate die.

Deep with in the shadows of an ancient temple in in a large antechamber built of gold colored stone, stood four robed figures each chanting in circle. They were surrounded by a circle of strange runes written in liquid lacriama and ringed in solid crystals of the same material. A large black field formed in the ruins as feelings of terror and despair flooded the room.

"We have succeeded the beast comes forth." Said one in a booming baritone voice.

The circle glowed as a void the size of an adult human formed. It expanded then collapsed in on itself revealing a small boy with shaggy blond hair in a tattered orange and blue jump suit held to the ground by chains seemingly made from the very void he appeared from. The strange thing was that he actually seemed to be absorbing the void into himself though that seemed unimportant. What was important was looking at what appeared to be a failure of a summoning.

"What's going on?" Shouted one of the figures in a high pitched female voice.

"I don't know we were supposed to get an arch demon." Shouted another with a voice that sounded like a large man imitating a woman.

"Well obviously that isn't an arch demon." Said the fourth with a cold monotone voice.

Naruto groaned at the voices and looked up causing the group to gasp. A sudden rush of Kyuubi chakra sent to keep its host alive had caused his usually thin whisker marks to widen, his canines had elongated into fangs and his eyes glowed red with slits for pupils. He growled as the chains seemed to disconnect from the ground and be sucked into his very being. His face flashed back and forth before he let loose a furious yell that was infused with enough chakra to knock the summoners back as he charged past them heading straight for what appeared to be the only entrance or exit. A bolt of electricity crashed into the wall next to the door as he passed through.

"Damn it." Cursed the monotone figure with smoke coming off his hand still aimed at the door. "I thought you said you included a restraint spell in those runes."

"I did but that thing somehow absorbed the restraints." The large baritone figure explained. "It must have used that form to throw us off so it could absorb our magic and escape."

"Well don't just stand there after it!" Said the woman voiced figure.

As soon as she yelled that the group ran quickly after the boy.

Naruto had long since left them in his dust. He was sprinting through the halls looking for an exit when he found a gap in the roof. Using the exercise he learned during his stay in wave, concentrating his chakra on his feet he quickly and easily ran straight up the wall to the gap and jumped on to the roof of the ruins. Without confirming his position he just ran for a forest below the temple. He ran well past the tree line and continued swerving, tree jumping, doubling back and changing direction. Whatever he thought would help him lose his pursuers. Whatever he thought would help him lose his pursuers. When he first thought he was safe he settled down and took stock of the situation.

"Okay I'm alone in the woods, in the middle of who knows where, and the only land mark I know about is the temple with four people, one of them just tried to kill me so I probably don't want to go back there, and I have no idea how to get home or contact anyone I know… well crap!" Naruto said to no one but himself. "Well first things first let's climb a tree and see if I can see a town."

Naruto scaled the tree he was under, while not quite the size of the ones in Konoha it was still pretty tall and would give a great vantage point. At the top he looked directly north of him and saw the temple looking ruin he escaped from, west was a sea of trees, east was just a plain old sea, and south a few more miles of the forest seemed to give way to a large plain of what looked like some kind of road running along it.

"Well that way has a road which means a town, which means people, and they might be able to help me out." Naruto said and took off tree jumping towards the fields.

Flash back end.

"And somewhere on the way I collapsed my insides felt like they caught on fire and I collapsed." Naruto explained.

The man nodded. "Get ready to leave. If they called you here then they'll probably come looking for you. So we can't afford to stay here. We gotta hit the road."

* * *

Next chapter will cover Naruto's training and give a little more character to the doc. Yes he is intended to be foul mouthed on purpose not just swearing for swearing's sake it's called a character trait. If you understand that good for you glad to know someone reading this understands basic literature rules but if I don't put it here someone is just going to call this a twelve year old trying to sound mature. Also yes magic allowed Naruto to learn the language I know it seems a little lame but this is a culture that has magic just for the purpose of cosmetic change's something that practical would probably exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

A.N.  
Warning flash backs. Also the swearing will be much less prevalent from now on since the doctor isn't around much from this chapter on and the potty mouth was a character trait of his to help him maintain some level of memorability because he'll be referenced from time to time by Naruto. Yeah trying to write all of the training and backstory in a short burst didn't work out so instead Naruto's time training and Doc's back story will occur in flashbacks throughout the first two arcs. Also for time lines sake it's been about six months in story.

* * *

Naruto walked down a dirt road in a country side near in a hilly area dressed in a thick white cloak with a hood pulled over his head. He stopped to take a gulp of water from a canteen at his hip. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked out to a forest and reached inside his clock to pull out a map and unfolded it then a small note with directions on it and read the directions on the note and looked at the map. He nodded twice to himself and started walking forward. As he started walking up a hill he looked out and found a plain with a forest beyond it. He smiled under the hood and walked towards it. He walked down the road remembering some of the time he spent roaming with the doctor.

Flashback.

Naruto was standing in a town square next to the doctor. Naruto himself had acquired a new set of clothes a black shirt with elbow length sleeves an orange sleeveless jacket and orange pants with a blue bandana with his Konoha metal plate on it and an orange canteen hanging from his waist and a pair of orange goggles on his forehead.

Doc Castle pulled a map and two pieces of paper and said. "Okay brat."

"Naruto!" The blond shouted at him.

"Brat here's a map and directions to a guild you can join and earn some money to get back to paying off my bill and a letter to the leader to help get you in." Castle replied. "It should also be a good way for you to research away home."

Naruto glared at him for a second before snatching both out of the guys hand and started reading them. The directions said which roads to take and advised some supply places in a few towns along the way. The map had a back road highlighted and several towns and a big one that had the words Cait Shelter written in large red letters.

"Don't get lost." James told him.

"I won't." Naruto said walking to the east.

"It's in the west brat." James told.

Naruto flipped the map over and turned around.

"Oh and brat take this as well." The Doc sad handing him another slip of paper.

Naruto snapped it up greedily and opened it to read. It was a bill. He cut right to what was owed and froze on the spot staring at it in shock. Tears streamed down his face as he estimated how long paying it all off would take.

"A 7 Digit bill what happened to my discount?!" Naruto demanded.

"That is with the discount." Doc replied.

Naruto's mouth hung open.

"It was 9 digit's before those Lacrima are expensive." Doc said grinning.

Naruto's jaw hit the ground. His eye twitching as he stared forward in shock. The Doc simply chuckled and walked away.

Flashback end.

Naruto walking along lost in thought crashed into a tree. He glared at the tree and started back on the path grumbling about stupid trees. His rage against the fauna was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. He pulled out his wallet and found it empty and sighed as he put it away. He slowly came up to a small village that his map said he'd find the guild Doc told him to join. He walked through the roads looking for the guild hall. As he wondered he found something strange about. He finally stumbled across a larger structure with a design reminiscent of a cat. Naruto jumped up and whooped before charging through the door to find what looked to be at least half the towns worth of people inside.

He scan around asking anyone who would hold still long enough where the guild master was. Eventually he was answered by a large man with a brown colored open vest and tan pants with an axe. The man pointed out a room in the back which Naruto ran towards shouting. "Thank you!"

The large man seemed to chuckle as Naruto ran through the door.

Naruto ran through the door to the small office which was more of an empty room occupied by a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes, in his hand he had a bottle of something alcoholic that he was pouring into a glass.

A massive smile crossed the blond's face as he asked. "Hey old man are you the guild master?"

The old man who was seemingly surprised to have had a kid he'd never seen before burst into his office nodded.

"I came here to join your guild." Naruto said.

The old man blinked in surprise. This was almost never happened. He scrutinized the kid looking wearily.

"So you're a mage?" He asked.

"Yup name's Naruto." The blond shinobi replied. "What's yours?"

"I'm Roubaul ." The old man replied taking a swing from a bottle . "So I assume you can prove you know some magic."

Naruto nodded and disappeared into thin air. The old man let his mouth fall open letting the booze simply flow out of his mouth.

"Over here." Naruto said waving form the other side of the room.

The old man nodded. "Well that is nice but I'm not sure."

Naruto looked down before reaching into his clock and pulling out a note and handing it to the old man. "Well maybe that will convince you."

The old man took it and unfolded it carefully.

"_Dear Roubaul. _

_It's me James, this kid is named Naruto and I told him to join your guild. When I met him he was dying of an overload of magic power and in order to save his life I had to use the Lacrima to save him. I've sent him to your guild to protect him and ensure Grey Hydra doesn't find out where their prize is. I'm calling in that favor I want you to let him join up with you. He'll be a nice friend for the girl and just might become strong enough for your little project." _

Roubaul looked at an excited Naruto and reread the note. "I see I will think about it."

Naruto deflated but nodded.

"Come back in an hour I'll have a decision by then." Roubual told him. As Naruto walked out of the room Roubaul wondered if he should keep the kid around or if it would be safer to send him to a large guild like Lamia scale or Fairy tail.

Naruto walked through the streets after being sent out trying to figure out what to do when his stomach growled again.

"Quite you I know already." He grumbled. His stomach almost in reply it seemed like growled louder. "*Sigh* I guess I can fill up on water if I can find somewhere to get that for free."

Naruto reached down and grabbed his canteen and went to drain it down only to find it empty. He screwed the lid back on and with a sigh and walked along getting ready to search the woods for a river of some kind. He stopped as he reached the edge of the town however. Distracted by something he did not expect to see. a petite girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes wearing loose fitting or bare-back dresses with alternating blue and yellow strips and sandals with wing designs and a cait shelter Guild stamp on her right shoulder talking to a small white cat standing on her hind legs with a pink bow near the end of her tail and a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie and a pink skirt who talked back. Something he had not seen outside of a Shinobi village and never seen a cat do.

This looked interesting and caused Naruto to immediately forget his hunger in place of curiosity. Sometimes having a one track mind had its advantages. Naruto walked over to introduce himself.

"Hi." He said waving while walking up to them.

The blue haired girl squeaked in surprise and turned to him.

"Who are you?" The cat asked not bothering to hide the suspiciousness in her voice.

Naruto flinched not having received that kind of welcome in a while. The blue haired girl seemed to catch his reaction because she seemed to try and calm the cat down. Naruto hung his head and started to walk away.

"Um ah sorry she can be a little blunt." The girl said panicky. "What did you want?"

"I just hadn't seen anyone else my age around here and wanted to meet you." Naruto said.

"Well um maybe if you didn't hide your face." She said still nervous.

Naruto blinked and felt his head. He chuckled sheepishly as he pulled back the hood and flipped the cape of his behind his shoulders. "Whoops got so used to wearing this all the time that I sometimes forget I'm wearing it."

The cat gave him another look with one eye raised.

"What?" He asked.

"Goggles?" The cat asked.

"Hey goggles are cool!" Naruto shouted back petulantly.

And any suspicious menace the cloak had given him vanished. The cat actually started to snicker at his little outburst. This only severed to annoy Naruto more and cause him to stamp on the ground and pout. The blue haired girl interrupted in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Um so why are you in town?" She asked.

"I came to join the guild." Naruto replied proud behavior back as he gestured back to himself with his thumb.

"What you wanted to join?" The girl said quickly perking up.

"Um yeah." Naruto replied.

The girl grabbed his hand and shouted. "Come on it's this way!"

She tried to pull Naruto and tripped as she ran and would have hit the ground had she not been holding the blond's hand so tightly.

"Um I already went there the guild master just hasn't decided yet." Naruto said completely surprised by the sudden shift in personality.

"Oh you did." The girl replied now looking embarrassed.

The cat coughed and the two looked down to see the girl was still clutching his hand. She quickly snatched it back and started apologizing. Naruto just looked confused and wave it off as alright.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Wendy." The blue haired girl replied.

"My name is Carla." The cat replied still looking a little wary of him. "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied. His stomach growled again and chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey do you know where I can find a stream or something?"

"Um there's a well I can show you." Wendy said.

"No I need a large water source." Naruto said waving both hands side to side. "Trust me on this one I use a well and … it's just not enough okay."

"Wendy I think we should leave him alone for now." Carla said trying to lead her away. "There is one in the forest you could use if you look a bit."

Naruto nodded and vanished into thin air leaving the other two blinking as they stared at the spot the blond had been standing on.

"_Hmm I think I should watch out for that one, he could be dangerous." _ Carla thought. Weary of the cloaked boy.

Naruto meanwhile was hoping around tree tops looking for a line of broken canopy that would accompany a river. He should instead found a clearing with a large brick temple, city made of stone. This once again peaked the blond's curiosity.

"A talking cat, creepy ruins a massive dark forest." Naruto said. "It's official I have to join this guild this place is going to be so fun."

He started walking towards the door with a massive grin planning to explore and maybe find some treasure he could sell to buy some food.

"This looks awesome! This place is huge!" He shouted as he charged in and stopped cold. "Wait I'll never be able to search the whole thing in under an hour, and I'll probably need to work on navigating this place a bit or I'll get lost."

He stopped and crossed his arm looking down and thought as he tried to figure out how to approach this.

"Hmm well I guess I could always come back later, yeah and bring more gear, and some paper and ink to make a map!" Naruto started to get excited as he planned his new project out. He decided to save it till after he got his first job after all what was the point of finding a large pile of treasure if he couldn't get back to it.

He ran off and eventually stumbled across a stream where he refilled his canteen and filled his stomach with water. He ran back to the guild hall and charge into the room with the old man.

"So am I in?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Roubaul opened his mouth and booze flowed out of his mouth as he said. "Your twenty minutes early kid."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Sorry."

"Why couldn't you wait for an answer?" asked the guild master.

"Well the more time I spent wandering around the more I wanted to stay here with this guild!" Naruto said looking more excited with each passing moment.

Roubaul looked at Naruto practically trembling and sighed._ "No way I could say no to someone this eager to join us."_

Naruto stared nervously at the old man as he went over and opened a cupboard and pulled out a rubber stamp and said. "So where do you want your guild mark."

"YES!" Naruto shouted actually leaping in excitement.

* * *

okay this chapter was kind of short but in terms of the overall pacing of the story this was the best place to stop. The next chapter will be his first job and then I'll start some character development. Sorry about the delay but Naruto's abilities took a lot of tweaking and careful choice when he learns certain moves to balance him against some of his foes. A lot of the builds and time lines had him either stronger or weaker than I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a train staring blankly ahead. He had gotten his first job and was on his way. He was going to deal with a large creature that was harassing a village. He was lucky the board had a job he could handle and wasn't taken. Turns out Cait Shelter was not a popular guild and didn't get jobs like the bigger guilds but the smaller size meant it was likely that he would get his pick of the jobs they did get. The down side though was the distance meant borrowing money from the guild, which meant more debt, and a train ride which he did not enjoy.

The train came to a halt and Naruto fled off as fast as he could. He jumped for joy as he checked where to go on his job flyer. He was just up the road from his destination. He smiled as he got excited about his first solo job. For the first time in his life he'd have an accomplishment and better yet one that couldn't be questioned. He would be the hero, the one who saved everyone, the big shot monster slayer.

Naruto walked slowly down the street and holding up the job post and smiling to himself as a fantasy played in his mind. The mental image of himself in a suit of shining samurai armor with a dead dragon on his left and a legion of swooning fan girls that were all Sakura distracted him as he walked down the street. He ended up walking face first into a sign at a cross roads. Naruto ended up flat on his back with the post for the job on his face.

"Are you all right?" asked female voice.

Naruto sat up and pulled the paper away from his face. He looked around and saw really fast and saw a black haired girl in a blue dress holding a parasol flanked on either side by large men with swords one with steal armor, the other in leather with a large red carriage behind them.

Naruto stood up and said. "Err yeah."

"You know you should really pay attention to the road." She replied giggling into her hand. "You could get hurt."

Naruto glared annoyed at her for moment before standing up. He brushed himself off and looked around for his job flyer. The girl simply watched as Naruto searched around.

"Um what are you looking for…um?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself not looking up. "And I'm trying to find my job flyer."

"That one in your hand?" She asked giggling again.

Naruto held up his hand and saw the paper in it. He coughed embarrassed before putting it in his pocket.

The girl extended a hand. "I'm Eva Asturias."

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto said shaking her hand.

The girl looked at him bemused. The two large men just laughed at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

The two just looked at him.

Eva asked. "So where are you going?"

"Camellia." Naruto replied shortly turning back the sign to see which road he was taking.

"Ah that would be the western road." The girl told him. "Why are you going there?"

"To exterminate a monster." Naruto bragged with a smile.

"What!?" The trio shouted.

"You couldn't even beat a road sign and your taking on a monster!?" The steal plated man asked.

"How does a youngin' like you even get that kinda job?" The leather armor clad man asked.

"It was on the board back at the guild." Naruto said as though it were obvious.

"You're a mercenary?" Asked Eva.

"Nope a mage." Naruto said showing his left shoulder which had an orange Cait Shelter logo.

The trio looked blankly at it.

"Which guild?" Asked the plate mail clad man.

"Cait Shelter." Naruto said.

"Never heard of them." Said the trio in unison.

Naruto hung his head and kick up some dirt.

As he walked off grumbling the girl waved shouting. "Bye Naruto it was nice to meet you."

Naruto waved as he walked down the road. It took about ten minutes for him to get bored of the slow travel rate before he started jumping down the road at top speed.

"Ah this is the only way to travel!" He shouted excitedly as the scenery rushed past a green blur of forest.

He managed what should have been a day of walking in about an hour and a half stopping only when he finally found gate that told him he was inside city limits of Camellia. He wasted no time running up to some random civilian and asking where he could find the mayor. Twelve integrated civilians, six farm houses, nine wrong turns, three fetch quests, four hours, and an event involving a chicken , three boxes of noodles, and a grapefruit later he found it.

"Man that was weird. What was she going to do with that weasel and the petroleum jelly?" Naruto wondered shuddering.

He walked into the building and found a man sitting at a desk.

"Are you the mayor?" Naruto asked.

The man a balding middle aged slightly overweight man in a brown shirt looked up.

"No I'm merely her assistant." The man said. "Why?"

"I'm from Cait Shelter." Naruto said pulling out his flyer. "I'm here to deal with this chimera."

The man stopped and looked down at Naruto carefully analyzing the boy.

"No this too dangerous for a kid." The assistant said.

Naruto looked angry at him. "I don't have to take this from you. Where's the mayor that's who the request said to talk to."

The man looked at the blond who glared back. The stare down lasted for about a minute before the man decided his boss probably wouldn't send a kid on a suicide mission. He got up and led Naruto wordlessly to the door of the mayor's office. Inside was a woman who looked to be in her thirties with red hair tied up in a bun and a green suit.

"Luis what is it?" She asked looking over a paper.

"This boy." He started.

"Naruto." Naruto interrupted him.

"Mr. Naruto here has come to take the extermination job." The beleaguered assistant said with and exasperated sigh.

She looked at him for a second before dismissively saying. "Go away kid we're waiting for an actual mage."

Naruto glared and showed them his guild stamp. The two looked at it with an annoyed glare as Naruto simply smirked confidently. The woman simply clasped her hands together and looked over it with and intense stare.

"Alright kid I'll give you a shot. Luis here will take you to an in and bring you back here tomorrow afternoon to go over the details." She said. "Now wait outside for a second I have some things to talk about with my assistant."

Naruto nodded and stepped outside as Luis shut the door behind him.

"Ma'am you can't seriously be thinking of." He said.

"Of course not Luis, listen tomorrow someone from Phantom Lord will be arriving to deal with the beast and when the experienced mage arrives we can send the kid away with the excuse that we're relying on the larger guild due to previous jobs." She explained.

"Ah very good lady Adelia." Luis said. "I'll go set him up with a room at an inn as far from here as possible so it takes a while for him to get back."

She nodded and he left the room.

Luis turned down to Naruto and said. "Follow me I'll lead you to the local inn."

Naruto nodded and followed him through twisting winding streets and eventually they arrived at a large grey building with a sign that said "the lucky hound inn."

Naruto walked in and up to the desk.

"Hey mister how much for a room?" Naruto asked.

The large man at the desk answered. "10,000 jewels a night."

Naruto froze and looked into his frog shaped wallet. That was most of what he had left.

"Well I guess I'll take one." Naruto sighed. "What's the cheapest thing you've got to eat?"

"Bowel of stew, 500 jewels." Man answered.

"I'll take it." Naruto said. _"And now I'm broke. Again."_

Naruto sat in his room after eating a bowel of cheap of watery gruel they called stew and taking a swig from his canteen. He jumped out of the window and leapt away. He had his ear against the door the whole time he was waiting and he wasn't going to leave without finishing his job. Money wasn't even the reason… okay it was part of the reason but his pride was more important at the moment. Naruto hoped right out of town and into the forest.

He snuck around and found the local farms looking for tracks. It wasn't difficult the thing had lion feat and was big enough to leave tracks in solid ground. It left some rather deep tracks in the loose planting ground and where that wasn't present there were the remains of devoured cows and blood scattered about.

He followed the tracks into the woods. As he followed the broken limbs and massive foot prints he wondered why no one else had tried. He followed losing the trail a few times in the dark whenever the creature had left the forest. Naruto followed closely as possible until it got too dark for him to see where any tracks were. He climbed up into a tree and curled up in the branches and went to sleep.

_Naruto was lying on his back asleep surrounded by destroyed targets. He was awoken by Doc and sat up. As Doc went off on one of his magic lectures Naruto's mind wandered and he looked around at random. He eventually noticed a small grey nine headed snake on his for arm._

"_Hey old man what's that logo on your arm?" Naruto asked interrupting._

"_That." Doctor Castle said. "That's not important."_

"_Really cause it looks like a guild mark." Naruto said._

_The Doc glared down at him. "Alright it's the symbol for Grey Hydra the dark guild I got your lachrima from." _

"_Dark guild?" Naruto asked._

"_Have you been paying attention to anything I taught you?" The Doctor asked angrily. "You know what got take inventory until you feel like listening." _

"_Ahh man." Naruto grumbled. _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream jostled Naruto awake.

Naruto jumped up and listened.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" A beast roared in the distance he ran off after the sound.

Naruto jumped tree to tree finding a large red carriage with a destroyed front. In front of the carriage was a large creature with the body and head of a lion, a goat head sticking out from between its shoulders, and a snake for a tail the size of an elephant with a horse clutched in the lion mouth and another pinned beneath its paw. Standing between the beast and the carriage was the two men Naruto had met the day before with swords drawn. Naruto took three seconds to realize who was in the carriage and bolted for it.

The plate mail clad man glared at the monster before them. He sidled slowly over to his compatriot in leather armor and said. "Abel when I give the signal take Miss Eva and run."

"What and leave you to fight that thing alone." Said Abel.

"I'll be safer without having to worry about protecting the two of you." He said.

"You won't last five minutes without me and that thing will chase us down and kill us when it's through with you." Abel replied.

The beast simply roared dropping the horse to the ground and leapt over them at the carriage.

Eva screamed as an orange clad arm reached through the back of the carriage and pulled her through it like it was made of air. A feeling of wind rushing through her hair caught her attention and she turned around to see Naruto. The blond landed on the ground and turned to the thing.

"Finally I've been looking for you all night." Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

The chimera charged him and swiped a single enormous claw at the blond who simply vanished before it could even touch him. It looked back and forth trying to figure out what just happened to its prey.

The two body guards stared in horror at the scene before a voice spoke up next to them. "Hey I think you guys are supposed to be watching her."

They turned to see Naruto standing right next to them. He set the girl down and cracked his fingers.

"Now I've got a job to do." He said and leapt into the air. He came down on the back of the chimera and before it could react smashed a fist into the beasts back and torrent of water erupting from his fist as he did so.

The chimera roared and bucked him off shaking its back as Naruto twisted in midair and landed on his feet facing the beast. The chimera loosed a ferocious roar and charged mouth wide open. Naruto side stepped the gapping maw of the enormous carnivore. He made his first mistake there paying all his attention to the front he missed the snake tail lunging at him. The serpent mouth clamped down and Naruto felt the pricking of fangs breaking skin as tail coiled around him and started to squeeze.

The trio behind gasped in horror as the plate armored man prepared to charge. Then to the shock of them all the coils simply passed through him like he wasn't even there and the blond fell to the ground.

Naruto jumped back as claw lashed out scratching his chest.

The blond opened his mouth and shouted. "Water Dragon's Grand Roar!"

A torrent of blue erupted from his mouth that slammed forcefully into the chest of the beast before him into the trees the ones it collided with being smashed into splinters. The chimera tried to stand up shakily and Naruto pointed his hands out held perfectly flat. A pressurized stream of water started blasting out of the tips of his middle fingers. The chimera leapt at Naruto who charged at the chimera.

"Water Dragon's Claw!" Naruto shouted.

With a quick swing he disemboweled the chimera which landed dead behind him.

"Huh that may have been over kill." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

The trio behind were staring in amazement as Naruto walked over and put a hand on the chimera. A translucent black cloud flowed out of Naruto's hand. It engulfed the chimera and slowly and then got thicker and thicker until it was impossible to see through. The cloud then slowly absorbed back into Naruto's hand and the chimera was gone.

He then ran over to them and asked. "Are any of you hurt?"

They all nodded dumbly. Naruto looked over at the carriage and stared at the damage.

"Um you need any help getting to where ever you were going?" He asked.

Abel shook his head. "No I think we'll be fine now."

"Okay well I guess it was nice seeing you again." Naruto said and hopped away.

Eva slowly smiled and said. "Abel, Esteban I want you two to find this Cait Shelter and hire him."

"What?" Asked the duo in sync.

Naruto meanwhile was quickly returning to the town of Camellia. He stopped just outside the mayor's office in time to catch her leading a man with black hair and a face full of piercings walking out of the office.

"Ah you're here well I'm afraid I have some bad news." The Mayor said. "You see mister Redfox here from Phantom Lord has agreed to take the job and."

"Well he's gonna have a hard time with that." Naruto said.

"Oh why's that?" Asked the Redfox man.

"Because I finished it this morning." Naruto said with a cocky smiled.

"What?" The mayor asked.

Naruto held out a hand another black cloud slowly flowed out and faded away with a dead chimera lying in the street.

The woman looked shocked while a crowd of people stared in awe. Redfox just looked at it mildly impressed.

"Not bad for a kid." He muttered.

"We…Well I guess you did." The woman said.

"Yep now where's my money I don't think I can afford that inn room on what I've got." Naruto said. "Oh and where can I find a taxidermist this things going in my living room."

The woman simply turned around silently. Naruto stored away the chimera where ever he put it before. Naruto walked behind smiling arrogantly.

* * *

If Naruto came across a bit over powered don't worry the Chimera was mostly a dumb animal meant to show off how powerful he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not Naruto or Fairy tail.

* * *

Naruto sat in the living room of the new hut he had built. He couldn't buy one with what he had earned but he was able to afford a plot and tools and there was a whole forest full of materials in easy walking distance. For the best any way he wouldn't have had enough room to put his chimera towel rack unless he built the room specifically for it. He had discovered a new dilemma. One that could result in madness over taking him and the destruction of his very soul. One that could cause him to slowly crumble and fade into nothingness. One that solving could mean the difference between life and death.

"Sooooo boooorrrrreeeedddd!" Naruto whined. "There's nothing to do around here."

He started looking around his hut and plotting pranks with anything he could afford to lose. He decided to take a walk before he started painting random house's orange with what was left over from painting the place. It wouldn't last, might cost him work, and besides he still needed it to paint the inside.

He walked through the streets with a looking around heading slowly towards the guild hall. Maybe a job would entertain him, or at least he could get something to eat. He walked along kicking a small pebble until he heard something that caught his attention. He looked up and saw the blue haired girl from the day he joined the guild.

"_What was her name again?"_ He wondered as he stood staring. _"Something with a W."_

Naruto caught up in his thoughts failed to notice the white cat from the day before glaring up at him. He started rubbing his temples while squinting causing Carla to raise an eyebrow. The blue haired girl walked up to him.

"_Winter. No. Wilma. No. Willie. No."_ Naruto thought. His fist plopped down in his hand said excitedly. "Wendy!"

"Yes?" asked the girl in question nervously.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked straight at her. _"Crap cover story cover story I don't want to look like an idiot or something." _

"Um hi." He said nervously.

"_Moron!"_ Both Carla and Naruto himself thought.

"Hi." Wendy said confused.

"Err I was just." Naruto said still trying to salvage the conversation. He said the first thing that came to mind. "You want to go explore a temple I found in the woods with me?"

This drew wide eyed stares from both girl and cat as Naruto mentally beat himself up for his stupid question. He stood there fully expecting the girl to reject the offer and go running off.

"Okay." She said leaving both Naruto and Carla to stare at her in stunned silence.

Naruto had to resist the desire to jump for joy. He then stopped cold and remembered where he left his gear.

"Wait right here." He said and ran jumped in the direction of his house.

Carla turned to Wendy and asked. "Why did you agree to that?"

"Well he doesn't have any friends and I." Wendy said.

Carla cut her off. "Felt sorry for him."

"I wouldn't say that." Wendy replied.

"But it's true." Carla said bluntly.

Seconds later the sound of wheels interrupted the conversation. They turned to find Naruto running up to them pulling a massive cart behind him with a light equipped hard hat on his head. The other two were left wondering how he had gotten there that fast.

Naruto handed them both a hard hat._ "Good thing I bought all my supplies in bulk."_

Wendy and Carla looked at each other for a second wondering what exactly they had gotten into. Naruto meanwhile tried to turn the cart around on the dirt roads.

"What is that for?" Carla asked.

"Well we're exploring ruins and things like that sometimes have treasure and stuff." Naruto said. He then panicked as he grabbed the side of the cart that was about to tip over and tried to pull it down.

"Wait if you think we're just going to help you loot ruins than you have another thing coming." The cat declared.

"I'm not looting I just want to explore." Naruto said. "Any treasure I find is a happy accident."

"Then why the cart?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wendy started helping Naruto move the cart as the blond answered. "Same reason I had spare hard hats. It never hurts to be prepared."

"_Well that makes some sense I guess."_ She thought.

The two working at the cart managed to get it straightened out.

"Though why would you need to collect anything?" Carla asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. She looked at it curiously and for a moment before her jaw went slack.

"Does that say you owe?" she began to ask.

"Yep." Naruto replied deadpan.

Carla continued reading. "And fifteen percent compounding interest."

"Yeah… wait what?" Naruto said turning a little pale.

Carla held it up pointing it out. Naruto stared at it in shock making a pitiful squeak.

"Right then." Carla said pity clear in her voice for a moment.

Naruto pocketed the paper and started hauling the cart with a determined look on his face. Wendy flapping in the breeze being pulled along clearly stunned. Carla stood in the dust staring for a second before a pair of wings came out of her back and she took off after the two following the cloud of dust.

Elsewhere walking at the other edge of the forest a large group of men stood led by a large man that stood head and shoulders above the tallest of the others with slicked back brown hair and green eyes and a massive yellow over coat slung over his shoulders. A smaller man in a black cloak walked up to him crouched and rung a pair of wrinkled hands together.

"You're sure he's here?" the large man asked.

"Of course Master Petros when has my information ever been wrong?" The shriveled man said.

Petros looked at him intensely for a moment and the burst out into a deep booming laugh. "True enough Fredrick pay the man."

A short wiry man in all dark blue walked up and handed a large wad of bills to the robbed man.

"Men move out search the forest." Petros commanded.

The men marched into the woods as the man in the cloak stood counting his money as the men passed him.

When Petros walked by the man chuckled. "As always a pleasure doing business with you."

Petros smirked as he walked by and entered the forest. The shriveled man walked off heading along the edge of the forest.

"Well now where was that other gentlemen?" He asked himself.

Meanwhile standing outside a large old city Naruto was digging through a large backpack while Wendy rubbed her arms sore from hanging on the whole trip and Carla was breathing heavily from trying to keep up. The blond seemed to have something propelling him as he ran through the woods there was no other way someone that small could run that fast. He pulled a pencil and a big roll paper out and started looking over the area.

"What's that for?" Wendy asked.

"I'm making a map so we don't get lost." Naruto said trying very hard to make a map that could actually be read.

"That's a good idea." Wendy said.

Naruto smiled as he tried to make a legend.

"I would have called it common sense." Carla said dusting herself off.

The void mage hung his head in shame as the cat plucked the map from his hands. After three seconds it became evident that she was trying very hard not to laugh until she died of from lack of air. Naruto glared at her which only made matters worse causing a snicker actually break through. Wendy looked at his handy work.

Turning to him with a strained smile she said. "It's not that bad."

She regretted the exact phrasing when Naruto curled up next to a pillar with a tiny rain cloud over head drawing a circle in the dirt with his finger. Somehow her trying to pretend was actually worse than Carla's blatant mockery of his lack of cartography skills.

"I'm ninja not a map maker." He muttered dejectedly.

"Clearly." Carla said absentmindedly. "…"

"Wait what?" two surprised voiced said in unison.

"I'm a ninja not a map." Naruto said.

"You're a ninja?" Wendy asked.

Carla simply started at him as though he were insane, stupid, or both.

"Yeah." Naruto said and pointed to the metal plate on his head. "That's what this means."

Wendy stared in awe apparently believing it quickly while Carla was skeptical and simply raised an eyebrow. Naruto grinned confidence restored by the girls believing him something some of the villagers hadn't at first.

"Well then I'll be taking over the map making." Carla said. "I'd like to actually be able to find the way back."

Naruto instantly deflated. Wendy grabbed his wrist and started pulling before he could curl up in corner again.

"Come on let's go look around." She said.

Naruto completely caught off guard allowed him-self to be pulled along by the girl. He barely remembered to flick on his head light as he straightened out. About five steps in he had to turn back to grab the supply pack out of the cart. He walked back and walked out going from being pulled along to leading the group at the front. He suspected that cat might be allowing it so he'd be the first caught in any bottomless holes or run into any traps. There were definitely going to be traps. Ancient civilizations always had traps guarding their treasure.

"_Stupid greedy ancient people why do they need to trap their treasure." _ Naruto thought looking around as he came upon a large room. _"It's not like they need it anymore." _

He stuck and arm out to keep the girls from going in first and scanned the floor. Naruto formed a cross shaped seal and a puff of smoke appeared blinding the other two. They coughed as it cleared and looked up to see four more Narutos than had entered the area with them. The clones walked into the room and started checking each floor tile carefully. Naruto stood watching to replace any that died. They scanned the entire room in about fifteen minutes and came back.

"Rooms clear." One said.

The original nodded and dispelled the clones walking forward.

"Was that your magic?" asked Wendy as the other two started to follow.

"Yep." Naruto replied. "One of them."

"What how many do you have?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Not a lot." Naruto said. "Just three well four if you count that translation spell I had to memorize."

He heard the sound of something small smacking against stone. The look of disbelief on Wendy's face had Naruto staring in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You know four kinds of magic?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Naruto said wondering if that was impressive or something. "Is that really a lot I mean Doc knew like seven or eight and Kakashi sensei, no wait he was special."

"Why how many do you have?" Naruto asked.

Wendy suddenly seemed kind of self-conscious and started shifting her feet. "I only know one."

Naruto stared in disbelief. He just kind of assumed mages would learn spells the way ninja learned jutsu. Why not having more abilities seemed useful. He stopped back and thought over the three actual types of magic he learned. He learned void arc easily though Doc said was unusually talented with that one, Dragon slayer was a pain and he still only had about three actual moves besides just improving punches and kicks, and that translation thing took him a month while Doc could do it right out of the book after reading it once. It hit him for the first time since he arrived that maybe for once it wasn't lack of studying biting him in the ass but that magic was just hard to learn.

"You must be some kind of genius." Wendy said.

Naruto puffed out his chest.

"You're like ten and you already know four kinds of magic." She said.

Naruto instantly deflated.

"I'm twelve." Naruto said annoyed.

"Same as me?" Wendy asked in surprise.

Naruto stopped and looked at her holding a hand up to the top of his helmet and compared it to her. He was shorter. He stood completely stunned at this revelation before hanging his head in defeat. Wendy gave him a comforting pat on the back as he stood there and looked dejected at the floor.

While this was going on outside Petros and his men stood outside looking at Naruto's cart and wondering what their boss had to say. Petros scanned the building his eyes having changed to a grey tint with a slight glow as he looked over the building.

"Hmm this place has its own magical energy reserves interesting they might be worth coming back later for." He said. Turning to his men he waved them to the door. "He's definitely in there. Half of you go in the other half scatter and go around too make sure he can't escape. I'll wait here."

"Yes sir." Replied most of the thugs.

Petros smirked as his men charged through the doors. "Now my prey will you be an easy hunt or will this actually be fun?"

Back inside Wendy had gotten Naruto cheered up enough to start exploring again. Carla was still walking around trying to map the place from the entrance with only a head lamp for light. Not an easy task especially when she got distracted by figuring out their unofficial leader slash test dummy was apparently some kind of idiot savant when it came to magic. She refused to describe anyone that thick as a genius.

All actually seemed to be going well the two twelve year olds examining ruins with childish wonder as the responsible one of the group made sure they could escape. Naruto was currently staring at a pillar in the center of the room when a loud grumbling sound caught the attention of everyone present.

"Well guess now is as good a time as any for lunch." Naruto said.

Without another word he swung the back pack around and started digging around in it. He pulled out two box lunches and realized he had only packed two meals, one for lunch the other for dinner, since he had been expecting to do all this him-self. He looked at the other two and then his lunch.

"_Well guess it's water for lunch again." _ Naruto thought as he stood up and plastered on a smile. Handing one to each of them he said. "Here you go."

The other two sat down to eat as Naruto pulled out his trusty canteen. As they opened the make shift lunch boxes Naruto had put together out of left over timber he started to unscrew the canteen.

Wendy looked at the sandwiches stuffed in hers and up at Naruto who was just drinking.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" She asked.

"Nah water'll do just fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked tilting her head.

Naruto nodded and started taking large gulps of water. However when he put it down to breathe Wendy caught him glancing hungrily at the boxes.

"_Hmm he's hungry but he won't admit it." _She thought. As she wondered how to get him to admit it she took a bite of one of the sandwiches and an idea came to mind. She chewed quickly swallowed and faked a cough.

"Are you okay?" The other two in the cave asked simultaneously.

She nodded. "I just need a drink."

Naruto passed her the canteen.

After taking a few gulps she smiled at him for a few seconds and said. "Wait isn't this all you have?"

Naruto just waved it off. "It's fine."

"No I'll feel bad if you go hungry just because I drank your lunch have some of mine." She said sliding it up.

Naruto shook his head.

"No really go ahead." She said.

Naruto replied. "I'm fine."

A loud gurgling sound echoed through the room a second later.

"Fine huh?" Carla asked sarcastically.

Naruto looked annoyed at the cat who returned the expression. He turned back to Wendy planning to turn her down again. The worried look on the girls face stopped that thought cold. With a sigh he yielded and sat down across from her picking up one and chomping down. The trio sat in silence eating what they had. Carla eventually shoved half the dinner she had to the two humans present because it was too much for just her.

Just as she sat back down the sound of footsteps interrupted them. The trio looked up to find a group of men standing at the door way.

"Well, well look what we have here?" Said one.

"Weird place for a couple of kids to be playin'." Another said.

"Yeah not safe at all why." A third said and with a chuckle said. "Why don't you come back outside with us? One of you has something our boss want's anyway."

A single head lamp went out and one of the men taunted. "Oh leaving the girl and cat to."

That sentence was interrupted by a swift knee to the gut knocking the wind out of the speaker. The man next to him lashed out but grabbed nothing but air. Two seconds later a foot was lodged in his teeth. The third guy barely had time to react before being punched in the throat and having his head pulled down and bashed against the stone floors.

The remaining thug ran back out shouting. "Over here over here!"

"Kuso!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or fairy tail.

* * *

Naruto stood in the dark as a man ran screaming for back up and quickly tried to think of a way out. It would be easy if he was alone, simply hide until the room cleared and sneak out, but with the other two there he wasn't sure how it would go down. He ran over to the two light sources and scoop quickly shut off their head lamps. All three of them alerted by the sound of footsteps to the approach of more people as he grabbed both by the shoulder and warped to a large gap in the pillar he found earlier. He sent a single clone to the ground which turned on its head lamp.

Naruto could see the vague moving outlines of the men as they surrounded the clone. It was difficult to count the number by nothing but the light from the clone especially since they kept moving. He watched as metal flashed in the light and the clone evaded making a move for the exit. Naruto grinned as his copy leapt over the crowd making for the door opposite the exit. The large group got tangled up by the attempts to chase the clone that was there only light source making seeing their own men impossible. It would take a while to catch up to the clone in the dark. The hidden trio watched the clone bolt for the door and Naruto was convinced that their getaway would be clear. There was a flash from the door and a puff of smoke and the sound of someone walking in.

"What the hell?" Asked one of the thugs.

"Spread out! He's gotta be in here somewhere." One of the men ordered.

Naruto growled low and tried to come up with a plan B. There was no way he could win this fight without wasting all his magic power and a good chunk of his charka. There was no way to tell how many people were in there and how many stood outside. He looked at the doors. The way in had a figure he could just make out but the other side of the room was too dark to see anything. He was really regretting the fact that he had cut so much class back at the academy. Some advanced stealth training could really come in handy about now.

"What kind of magic can you do?" Naruto whispered to Wendy.

"Sky magic." Wendy whispered back.

"Aera." Carla whispered unsolicited.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It lets me sprout wings and fly." She clarified.

Naruto's eyes lit up a plan formed roughly the same time that word was finished. "So you could fly the two of you out of here?"

"Yes." Carla said. It took a second to register the whole sentence. "Wait what do you mean "The two of you"?"

The question wasn't answered as Naruto was simply gone. A light came on in the center of the room and aloud voice shouted. "Over here you dumb bastards!"

Every eye in the room focused on the blond in the middle of the room. He gave a cocky grin flipped the entire room the bird. The closest men in the group all armed with assorted melee weapons charged him. Naruto jumped at the last minute and a cloud of smoke formed around him with a popping sound and one copy for each opponent burst out punching and kicking at the men. The majority hit but one or two couldn't and few of the ones that did hit somewhere that didn't do much. Half the men hit the ground the other half took out the clone that attacked them easily.

Naruto landed and took a swing at one of the men and got hit from behind with sword and a cut along his back. He fell forward and stumbled as a club crashed into his skull knocking him out cold. Carla and Wendy couldn't tell what was going on but they heard was a bunch of groans as some people were kicked awake and told to move out.

"What happened?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Carla said grabbing Wendy sprouting a pair of wings.

After Carla flew them down to the ground the two quietly started moving towards the exit. They slowly approached door and peeked around the door. A group of men stood around Naruto a larger man taller than any of them with glowing grey eyes stared down at him.

"Yeah this is the one all right." The man said. "Looks like you boys have earned your-selves a large payday."

The men started celebrating.

"Now one of you carry the brat and get the rest get the others so we can get this kid back to Nephele." Petros said.

"Why don't we just cut him open here?" Asked one of them.

"And risk damaging the Lacrima." Petros said. "No we're just here to capture him. The removal is up to her. Unless you became a surgeon while I wasn't looking."

The man shut up and turned to go find another group rather than risk his cut arguing with the boss. The two cait shelter mages watched as Naruto was tied up.

One of the thugs said. "Careful he's got some crazy clone magic."

Petros gave him an appraising look and nodded. He slung Naruto over his own shoulder quietly wondering. _"Interesting all I saw was that teleportation magic."_

"Oh and grab those other two." Petros said over his shoulder. "I doubt they're a threat but it can't hurt to be careful."

Wendy and Carla had their eyes widen as the rest of the men turned to see them peeking around the corner. The entire group still there turned on them and began to close in.

"_Ah well not all my hunts can be fun I guess… Wait where did the weight go!?" _Petros thought.

"Suiryuu no Taba!" Naruto shouted as he flew over the crow spinning as water erupted from his mouth and hands forming a dome of water trapping the thugs inside. He slammed his hands against it while the fact that the water was holding shape had them distracted. "Senkou hyouketsu!"

The dome instantly turned to solid ice encased under a thin black veil. The veil expanded and darkened until it couldn't be seen and then imploded leaving nothing where it had been. Naruto grinned well that took care of the at least twenty of them. As those that had already scattered to get their comrades started closing back in and the blond's guild mates gasped in surprise a slow clap started echoing around the area.

Every eye in the place went to Petros who stood smiling. "Well well not bad I actually forgot you could do that for a second."

Naruto took a stance. _"Okay still at half that's good. Everything looks fuzzy, I'm out of water, I think I may have a concussion, I think my sword wound is still bleeding, and this guy isn't even bothered by me taking down a large group from his side that's bad."_

"Though I am curious when did you wake up?" He asked arms spread wide.

"Before they even made it back outside." Naruto said. _"Gotta stall till I can think of a way out of this."_

"Well then that was a rather impressive little stunt." Petros said as a swirling cloud of smoke formed around both hands. The smoke cleared to reveal each hand holding a sawn-off double barreled shotgun. But that wasn't the worrying part no the worrying part was the grey nine headed snake image on his left arm.

Naruto looked confused for a second as though he didn't know what the weapons were.

"Well hunting you might actually be a little fun after all." Petros said voice heavy with sadistic glee. "Please try not to die too quickly."

Petros aimed one of the guns and fired at Naruto's head. A single slug passed through the space Naruto's head appeared to be occupying and put a hole in the stone behind him. Naruto stared wide eyed at the damage not even able to find what did it.

"Hahahahaha!" Petros laughed madly. "Well you are full of surprises aren't you?"

Naruto looked back at him worried. _"I can't dodge anything that fast but if I stay like this I won't be able to hit him."_

"But you can't stay like that forever." The large man said. "I wonder which will run out first my ammunition or your intangibility."

Naruto eyed the woods for a second knowing full well that the answer was the second. He could only hold out maybe a minute before he was out of magic power. There was only really one chance. He warped to where Wendy and Carla were and the trio vanished making it to the edge of the woods and Naruto pulled Wendy by the wrist while carrying Carla under his arm. A gun shot cracked and a branch was blasted off the tree they ran behind.

Naruto started breathing heavily as the injuries he sustained started having a nasty effect on his stamina. He was exhausting quickly something that didn't really happen. Then the team heard another gun shot and Naruto stood still for a second before falling forward holding his leg. He had a hole in his thigh and he was bleeding badly. Wendy and Carla both got caught up in a dome that had no light in it as for a second the air around them vanished and they couldn't tell what was going on. When the light returned they were in a new place a massive space that had a black empty space with floating islands of rock being the only land.

Naruto rolled clutched his leg shot leg as Wendy and Carla stared at the injured blond. It was several minutes of injured flailing around in pain. Wendy helped him sit up and felt something warm and thick flowing out. She pulled a hand back and saw it was covered in red.

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up and saw three fuzzy moving versions of Wendy. _"Well shit."_

Naruto tried to get up. "Crap let's get out of here. I can let you out you can get somewhere safe they seem to be after me."

He stood and as he took a step forward fell forward crashing to the ground. The bullet wound on the back of his leg was bleeding and had bits of wood pulp and sap on his leg.

"_This isn't good it could get infected."_ Wendy thought. She ran over and put a hand on his back. "Hold still I'll treat your injuries."

Naruto tried to move again but had no strength left. Wendy put hand on his back and a blue glow formed as the damage to his back started to fix itself. The injury healed and Naruto felt the pain fade from his back and head. His vision started to clear as Wendy dealt with the contaminated bullet wound. This one was worse since the tree slowed it down enough that the slug hadn't gone through and was actually stuck in the bone. He clenched his teeth as the chunk of lead was slowly extracted by magic along with tiny bits of wood and sap. The wound closed and he could actually felt the blood restoring itself.

Naruto felt his strength returning and with-in minutes was sitting up on his own power. Wendy smiled relieved at him as he slowly recovered.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Sky magic lets me heal people." Wendy said.

"Awesome!" Naruto declared excitedly.

"Well he's alive." Carla said. "So now I have to ask what is this?"

"Ah it's a pocket dimension." Naruto said. "My void magic can punch holes in space. Took me awhile to find a dimension that was livable."

"So what would have happened if this wasn't the right dimension?" Carla asked.

"We'd probably have all died." Naruto said.

The girls both paled an impressive feet for a cat that's already white.

"Okay I feel a lot better." Naruto said cheerfully. Then he got serious. "Alright I'm going to open the way back when I do run right for the village there's no way we can win this if we stand and fight."

A couple of quick nods and Naruto opened a black gap in space. The three left Carla was flying Wendy in the direction of the village, Naruto charging head first at the enemy. It took a second for the other two to realize what he did.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Carla shouted.

Naruto formed a cross shaped seal with his fingers and leapt from a tree branch to high above the group from grey hydra. A cloud of smoke so large it blotted out the sun and over one hundred copies of Naruto rained from the sky to assault the goons who were caught off guard by the sheer numbers. A bullet flew through the air just missing Naruto. Naruto landed and tried to disappear among the copies and another slug ripped through the air Naruto saved by a sword that got in the way as the trigger was pulled deflecting it to only graze him.

"Well, well this is interesting how I don't know how you did it but these clones have no magic power." Petros said laughing madly. "But it means the real you glow like a furnace."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that and tried to think. If he could get close enough he could take the guy down needing but he needed a diversion. He couldn't hit the guy while intangible and he couldn't move fast enough to get close without it. He could try warping but then he wouldn't be sure he'd have enough magic for the water dragon's roar and he doubted someone that massive would go down with anything less.

Naruto looked around to see his clones slowly losing out to the much older stronger men. Naruto was beginning to worry still being inferior to a small army with magic enhancement. Naruto was about to make a desperation move when something happened that caused everyone present to stop fighting. A large cloud of rose petals started descending from the sky causing everyone to stop and wonder the cause.

Petros eyes widened and he shouted out to his men. "Run!"

As soon as he said that the petals instantly covered every one not passed the tree line. No one caught in them could move as the petals held them in place only Petros who got out of the way and Naruto who had turned intangible the second the petals started closing.

"OHHOHOHOHOHOHO!" An Obnoxiously high pitched voice laughed. "Such a beautiful sight."

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted.

An extremely pale skinned man with long red hair in an open red vest and red pants stood on top of one of the walls looking out over the battle field with a hand raised to his chin with the back pointed upwards.

"I truly do love the color red." He said. "Don't you?"

"Who the Hell are you!?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh you don't recognize me little demon?" The voice asked.

Naruto froze. _"Is this one of the people that brought me here."_

"I am the vermillion bird of the four heavenly kings." He said.

Petros chose to interrupt this over the top introduction aiming both guns at the man and firing a slug from each. The bullets were blocked by a wall of red rose petals.

"The great rose mage." He continued as though nothing had happened. "The mighty and beautiful Zhuque."


End file.
